


Just A Sweet Sweet Fantasy Baby

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana is basically a substitute for Will, Anal Sex, F/M, Hanni loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Manipulative Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal convinces Alana to try new stuff.  Butt stuff.  You know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Sweet Sweet Fantasy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this idea just popped in my head. Don't ask me why. I don't hate Alana, really, but we all know Will has his heart. She was just a temporary place-holder in my mind. And we know how manipulative Hannibal was all through their relationship so this isn't completely out of the realm of possibility...ok it's kinda out there.
> 
> It's short, I don't have a beta so it may not be any good and be loaded with mistakes but here goes.

“H-Hannibal, can you slow down a bit, please. I'm still new to this... _this_ "

“Of course my dear, I apologize. I guess I got a bit caught up in the moment”

He looked down at the smooth pale buttocks of the woman beneath him and slowly withdrew his finger. It had not taken much persuasion to convince the woman to try anal penetration. But now here they were, 30 minutes in and this was as far as they had gotten.

She was entirely too tense, wasn't accustomed to the slight pain that accompanied the first time. And Alana was not one to associate pain with pleasure. Not like Will….

Hannibal closed his eyes as he began to work her a bit more gently. If it wasn't for the feminine gasps and sighs being emitted from her lips, he could almost imagine it was his curly haired empath he was gently stroking his fingers into.

No he need not think of that right now. He needs to remain focused on the partner he has in his bed now, not the one he fantasizes about day in and day out. How soft his lips are. How he would curl his fingers through his hair as he…

He felt himself growing harder and harder. He has never been an impatient lover, but this was taking entirely too long. He was beginning to think this was a mistake, Alana could never be a suitable substitute for his real heart’s desire, and was about to abandon their current position, call it quits and flip her over when he heard a soft voice say “Hannibal? I-I think I'm ready”

Thank the gods. He grabbed the lube and quickly slicked up his cock as he warned her that there would be some pain, but he would go slowly and stop if she needed him too.

She took it like a champ, slowly inch by inch, only stopping him once before he was fully embedded in her, hips flush against her ass. He held himself there for a moment, neither one saying anything. Alana left speechless as she allowed herself to grow accustomed to this different kind of pleasure, and Hannibal, because he was still trying to focus on the task at hand and not think about the man that was currently lying alone in Wolf Trap, surrounded by dogs. Then he slowly he began to move, in and out.

Alana began to gasp and wantonly moan, her voice reverberating off the bedroom walls. It was too soft. Too feminine. Too….not Will. He remedied that by bringing his hand around to cover her mouth to stifle her sounds before she got even louder.

He closed his eyes as he began speeding up. At first he was worried he may be a bit too rough for her first time but every time he tried to slow down, she began to thrust backwards into him. Well ok then.

Soon he had his head thrown back, eyes closed as he felt himself nearing completion. Realizing he had all but forgotten his bed partner, he reached between her legs and began stroking his finger into her. That helped stave off his orgasm for the time being. When he felt her shudder beneath him he promptly removed his hand and began once again working himself towards completion.

Thrust after thrust he kept his eyes closed, trying not to think about how her skin was too soft, her hair too long. But it was no use, he knew the only way he could ever finish was to think of his beautiful Will.

Seconds later, with Will's image playing through his mind, he came with a shout. “W-W..” He was unable to form a complete sentence as he collapsed on top of Alana and half-moaned, half-screamed “Will!”

Alana gasped and it was then that he realized his mistake. No problem. If anyone could make a quick recovery it was Hannibal-fucking-Lecter. “W-Will...you want to try that again sometime?”

“I guess I would be up for it again. I mean, I've never seen you so passionate and” she paused a moment to catch her breath “...well...lost in the moment, I guess I should say. I wouldn't be opposed”

“Very good, then” he said as he struggled to regain his composure as he withdrew himself and moved to lay on his side beside her.

It was a short time later as he saw sleepiness set into her eyes that he bent to whisper into her ear “How would you feel about pegging?”

Her eyes widened in shock as he closed his own eyes with a smile on his face and drifted into sleep, dreaming about the man he hoped to someday have in his arms in the place she was currently occupying.

‘Soon’ he thought.

Almost 50 miles away, Will lay motionless as Margot silently moved out of his bed, got dressed and slipped away into the night, as Will dreamed of a man with sharp cheekbones, ashen hair, and the most sensual lips he had ever seen.

‘Soon’ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I got nothin'


End file.
